


Togami's Lucky Secretary

by orphan_account



Series: Danganronpa smut fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, School Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Togami looks at him with an inscrutable expression, eyes trailing up and down Naegi’s body thoughtfully. After a moment, he says, “A secretary’s main duties are to obey his master’s orders and to ensure that all of his needs are met.”--School mode AU with Togami and Secretary!Naegi.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Danganronpa smut fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572568
Comments: 8
Kudos: 246





	Togami's Lucky Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that you get the underwear of the people you reach max hearts with in School Mode always made me wonder *what the fuck* Naegi exactly did to earn them. Anyways, here's him and Togami, with Naegi acting as a service top to Togami's dominant/bottom self.

“So… You want me to be your secretary…?”

Togami stares down at him with a haughty expression and his sharp blue eyes. “With the promised salary. 550,000 dollars a year. And if that’s not good enough, I’ll gladly pay you more. Do we have a deal?”

Naegi blinks, stunned at the amount of money Togami had just offered to throw at him in order to take him on as a… secretary? Or maybe to be more accurate, an errand boy? Or… just a commoner that could help Togami understand the depths of ignorance of the masses?

He’s not sure if he should feel insulted or complimented… Togami had made it very clear over their interactions that he finds Naegi to be bland, boring, weak-willed, and even worse. His inner thoughts couldn’t make that any clearer. All the same, Togami must find him useful if he’s willing to put such an offer out there. Not that Naegi feels as though he can decline. Togami may have asked if they had a deal, but he was clearly demanding Naegi’s compliance.

After so long, they still have such a huge gap between them. Naegi’s not sure if he can ever breach that gap.

“Well?” Togami asks, clearly annoyed with his pause. “Hurry up and answer, you clod.”

Naegi itches at his cheek, wondering how to word his feelings. “Umm… well, the salary part doesn’t really matter.”

Togami tilts his head and takes a half step back, clearly taken aback by his words. “What do you mean? Do you not want to be paid?”

He shakes his head and smiles at the Affluent Progeny, feeling confident in himself, in how he would finally be able to show Togami that the way he lives _can_ bring someone happiness. That he can finally have a chance to prove to Togami that just because their lives are different “I mean, regardless of that… I want to help you. So… I’ll do my best, Togami.”

Togami scoffs at his naive words and spins on his heel. “One mistake and you’re fired. Understand?”

Naegi can’t help but smile. He’s not really worried about Togami firing him. After all, the other boy had gone out of his way to offer a job to a commoner like him - he doubts that Togami would give up on something he wants so easily.

As Togami stalks away back towards his dorm room, he thinks back to all of the odd twists and turns he’d experienced as he’d taken control of his life at Hope’s Peak Academy despite the bizarre circumstances and had found his path led towards Togami. His future is bound to be interesting if he follows a person like him.

A few steps away, Togami stops and looks at him coldly over his shoulder. “Well? Hurry up.”

“Eh?” Naegi blinks in confusion.

Togami clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Your duties begin _immediately,_ if that wasn’t obvious.”

“Oh!” He feels heat crawl over his cheeks in embarrassment and quickly runs over, falling into step beside him, pushing his strides as long as they can go in order to keep up with Togami’s longer legs.

Togami leads them back to his dorm room, opening it to reveal the opulence that must be common to his everyday life. The bed is the same as it is in every room - as far as he knows, at least - but there’s a plush red carpet lining the path from the door, paintings on the walls that even someone like Naegi can recognize as being extremely well done and most likely rather expensive, as well as a violin.

“Can you play that, Togami?” Naegi asks curiously. He’d spent time with Togami once or twice in the music room but he’d never actually thought to ask if Togami could play.

“Naturally. All of the Togami children are classically trained.”

“Wow!” Naegi looks back at the violin, feeling genuinely impressed. Maybe someday he could watch Togami play it. Something warm in his chest flutters at the idea. Back to matters at hand, though… “So, um… Togami, what did you want me to do? I’m not really sure what a secretary does.”

Togami looks at him with an inscrutable expression, eyes trailing up and down Naegi’s body thoughtfully. After a moment, he says, “A secretary’s main duties are to obey his master’s orders and to ensure that all of his needs are met.”

That doesn’t sound exactly right. “Isn’t that more like a servant?”

“Maybe it sounds difficult for a commoner like you, but for the elite, a secretary must rise above and go beyond all trials,” Togami scoffs, eyes sliding away from him, pinging Naegi’s sense that Togami may not be entirely truthful. He frowns but doesn’t say anything as Togami continues speaking. “Enough of that. Let’s start with your first order. Why don’t you begin with dusting my room? These paintings are priceless. If you allow them to deteriorate due to negligence, I won’t forgive it.”

“So I’m a maid now…?” Naegi sighs.

Togami pauses, eyes flickering up and down Naegi’s body again with a hint of suggestion and sending some red into Naegi’s cheeks, but otherwise doesn’t respond to that. He merely sits at his table, pulling out a book to read, clearly dismissing Naegi to his own devices.

Naegi sighs again, but reminds himself that Togami lives in a totally different world. Maybe this _is_ normal for the ultra elite of the world. Who’s he to say? And he’s already decided to stay by Togami’s side so there’s no point in complaining and backing out now.

He grabs a cloth from the bathroom when he fails to find a duster, wetting it slightly before returning to the room.

Time passes slowly as he scours over the room, wiping down every surface he can get his hands on. The activity warms him up enough to where he needs to pull off his jacket and hoodie, laying them on the bed and leaving him in his white t-shirt.

As he works, he feels his neck prickle and he spins around only to find Togami staring at his book. He rubs the back of his neck, frowning. He’s _sure_ he felt someone watching him. Maybe it was just the cameras.

He goes back to his work only to feel that prickle again. He acts more cautiously this time, looking out of the corner of his eye and turning his head ever so slightly and catching Togami’s head swiveling back to his book.

Why does Togami keep staring at him?

Is he worried Naegi will break something? But then why is he hiding the fact he’s watching him?

Naegi shakes his head. Togami sure is a strange one. He goes back to the bathroom to re-wet the cloth, putting the odd behaviour out of his mind. As he turns the tap on -

“Naegi.”

\- he startles at the voice suddenly right behind him, and manages to splash water all down his front.

He spins around, heart pounding in his chest. “T-Togami! You scared me. Did you need something?”

Togami is silent, eyes staring at his wet shirt, mouth slightly open as though he was about to speak but had completely forgotten. Naegi blinks and looks down, going slightly red. His shirt was thin to begin with, but soaked with water… You can clearly see his skin and pink nipples right through it, the nubs hardening from the cold water.

“Um…” Naegi stutters for a moment, wondering if he should cover his chest. Togami’s stare is making him feel somehow indecent, although they’re both boys… “L-Let me go grab my hoodie.”

He tries to squeeze by the taller boy but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

“Togami…?”

His eyes still haven’t left Naegi’s chest, and the hand slides down from his shoulder to the wet stain, palm hot against Naegi’s cold skin. The contrasting temperatures sends shivers down his spine and he gasps as Togami gently squeezes over his pec, eyes growing dark as he stares.

Naegi flounders frantically for what to do, feeling the air become thick with tension, head spinning with how warm his face is getting.

The taller boy steps forward, crowding Naegi backwards, pushing his back into the sink. Togami’s fingertips dig in a little harder, making Naegi arch his back into it with the hopes of lessening the pressure - it’s almost painful!

“Togami!” he says again, louder this time, and it seems to snap the other boy out of the daze he was in. Togami rips his hand back and stumbles out of the bathroom, retreating back to his table. Naegi breathes out shakily.

His heart is _pounding._ On shaky legs, he leaves the bathroom, hesitant to go grab his hoodie and jacket, to go too close to Togami.

Togami is standing at his table, back turned towards him and hands clenched into fists. Naegi opens his mouth to say something, _anything,_ to make all of this go back to normal. He takes a step forward and says the first thing to come to mind. “Togami, um, if you need anything, or if something’s wrong, you can tell me. I told you I’d do anything to help you!”

There’s a beat of silence as Togami looks over his shoulder at him, eyes flickering between his chest and face.

“Um, I…” Naegi feels his burst of confidence die at the lack of reaction.

“So you intend to promise your help, despite not knowing the problem?”

“Yes! You might consider me just some… boring, common boy, but I think of you as my friend! So, if there’s anything I can do…!”

Togami seems to come to a decision, gaze searing into him as he turns fully to face Naegi. “Fine. Then strip.”

That’s the absolute last thing that Naegi expected to hear out of his mouth. He wants him to… get undressed? Is it because of his wet shirt?

“Togami, you… want me to do what?”

Togami marches up to him, firmly grabs him by the shoulders, and leans down to forcefully slot their mouths together. Naegi stares up in shock, body going stiff as Togami drags his tongue over Naegi’s slackened mouth, licking inside. What… is happening?

Doesn’t Togami hold him in contempt for being a part of the 99%? He had figured Togami was at least a little intrigued by him, and trusts his opinion enough to choose him as his secretary, but something like this is just insane!

But… His eyes flutter shut as Togami licks over the roof of his mouth, traces over his teeth. It’s hot and wet and it feels _really_ good. This is really what kissing is like? Every twist of their tongues and wet sound sends a shock of heat spinning down his spine into his belly. He grabs Togami’s jacket and presses them closer together, suddenly eager to feel the other boy against him, to have Togami touch him again.

Togami sucks on his tongue and Naegi feels his knees go weak, moans embarrassingly loudly into the kiss. He feels his dick twitch in his pants and he grinds his hips forwards, feels Togami’s responding bulge. He makes a sharp, positive sound into Naegi’s mouth. Emboldened, Naegi reaches around the taller boy to rest his hands on Togami’s ass, squeezing and kneading; when Togami just makes another approving sound, Naegi pulls them together again, grinds against him.

His brain is going fuzzy with the lack of air, gasping for it in between the sloppy makeout, and the shocks of pure euphoria every time their hips meet. A small spurt of precome spits out of him and his thrusts turn desperate.

He tries to follow Togami as the taller boy suddenly leans back, wanting to continue their deep kiss, flushes as he sees a strand of spit connecting their reddened mouths.

“Clothes off,” Togami growls, shoving him backwards onto the bed, crawling on afterwards and tossing his own clothing aside. Naegi stares in disbelief at the tiny, panty-like underwear Togami unflinchingly tears off.

He doesn’t think twice this time, quickly pulling off his wet shirt and throwing it aside, kicking off his shoes and pushing his pants off. They’ll wrinkle on the ground, but he doesn’t care. Somehow he doesn’t even feel any embarrassment about his naked body - all he cares about right now is the boy pushing him down on the bed, kissing him senseless again.

“ _Ah!_ ” he yelps when one of Togami’s elegant hands wraps around his already wet and throbbing dick. “Ohh, th-that’s…!”

Togami smirks at him. Naegi wonders very distantly if he’s enjoying feeling power over him, plucking at the lower class boy’s strings and making him beg.

Then Togami leans down and sweeps his tongue over one of Naegi’s piqued nipples, suckling on it. Naegi tangles a hand in Togami’s hair as the heir teases him, sucking hard enough to leave bruises over his flat chest and suckling at him like a child would at their mother’s tits. It feels taboo, but it feels amazing combined with the hand stroking him.

“That feels so good,” Naegi slurs, feeling drunk off the combined sensations. He flexes his fingers in the soft blonde hair, urging Togami closer to his skin.

Togami rewards him by speeding up his tugging until Naegi is panting with the arousal surging through him.

A minute later, Togami twists his hand tightly at the tip of his dick and that’s all it takes. Naegi bites his lip to try and stop his whimpering as he comes in thick ropes over Togami’s still moving hand and his own trembling stomach. Eventually he stops but Togami’s hand doesn’t - still wringing him dry and keeping his aching dick hard until he’s twitching from the overstimulation. As he does, the blonde boy dips his head down and laves his tongue over Naegi’s stomach, lapping up the come.

“P-Please, Togami…” he sobs, arching his back and twisting his hips to get away from the torturous pleasure. “It’s too much! Stop, stop, stop!”

“We’re not done yet,” Togami promises darkly, licking his lips and tossing his glasses aside. “If my hand isn’t enough, I suppose I’ll have to encourage you elseways.”

Naegi slumps back in relief as Togami pulls back his hand, heaving shuddery breaths, but the relief is short lived. Just as he’s managing to get his breathing under control, a hot, wet mouth swallows him down right to the very base sending his mind spiralling into a white fuzz.

“Ahh, _ah, ah, ah,_ Togamiii, _please_ -” Naegi begs. What he’s begging for he’s not even sure anymore. For more? For less?

Whatever it is, Togami seems determined to keep him hard, tongue swirling at the head and digging into his slit, sucking out every drip of come. He clamps his quivering legs around Togami’s head, not even bothering to try to keep his voice down as he cries and pleads helplessly.

It feels like forever before Togami finally pulls off with a slick sounding pop.

“There,” he says sounding smug, using the tip of a finger to rub at the slit of Naegi’s hard, red dick. “Much better.”

“B-Better for what?” Naegi asks breathlessly.

Togami’s tongue curls over his bottom lip, eyes dark with arousal. Naegi shivers with the distinct feeling that he’s a rabbit being eyed down by a lion. “I told you we’re not done yet. You expect me to let you get away without doing any work?”

Without further explanation, Togami sucks two of his own fingers into his mouth, wetting them until the spit shines. Naegi watches, hypnotized, seeing flashes of pink tongue and his dick throbs with the desire to have that agonizingly delicious mouth back onto him.

When his fingers are appropriately wet, Togami brings them down and, to Naegi’s surprise, presses them inside himself. Togami breathes out softly at the breach and continues to finger himself as he kneels over Naegi.

He can’t even imagine the stunned look on his face as he watches Togami’s hand move in and out, fingers spreading himself open.

Togami pulls his fingers out and rolls off to the side, onto his back. “Well?” Togami asks, looking at him with irritation. “Hurry up.”

Naegi scrambles up and in between Togami’s legs, getting the urge to pinch himself. Surely this has to be a dream. There’s no way he’s going to… They’re going to…

Togami’s legs wrap around his waist and urge him inwards. Naegi feels like he’s going to faint. With a shaking hand, he aims his dick at the soft, pink entrance in between Togami’s legs. The head of it presses up against the soft flesh and Naegi bites his cheek to stop himself from coming again right then.

“Come on,” Togami orders, voice splintering ever so slightly from the haughtiness into something with a tinge of need.

Naegi presses forward, the tight ring of muscle giving way. Togami hisses and tightens his legs, forcing Naegi just a little deeper but the heir whimpers. “S-Stop, Naegi! Wait a second!”

“Togami… Togami, Togami,” Naegi chants, hips trembling with the restrained desire to force himself down to the hilt and fuck the boy beneath him senseless. “Can I please...? Please tell me I can, I need to, I need you, please -”

Togami takes a steadying breath and nods, hands clenching on the bedspread.

“Thank you,” Naegi sobs, finally burying himself deep inside of Togami, bracing his hands on either side of the other boy’s chest. “You feel so good,” he moans blissfully, rolling his hips into the tight heat.

He can’t stop himself, fucks in again and again with desperation, watches the way Togami’s face turns glazed with pleasure. He’s pretty this way, more than usual. His blue eyes are dazed, cheeks dusted with a flushed red, and there’s a tiny strand of drool that leaks down his chin as Naegi drives into him.

Naegi wants to kiss him, wants to feel even more connected.

He drops down, chest to chest, still humping into Togami’s ass without pausing and the boy under him stiffens at the change in angle, moaning needily.

“Togami,” Naegi whines. “Please, let’s kiss.”

Togami looks at him through unfocused eyes, as if he didn’t quite hear him over the wet slapping of their hips, but he obligingly tilts his head down down meet Naegi’s mouth. His lips are soft and yielding as Naegi tries to mimic the kiss from earlier, licking into his mouth and lapping against the other boy’s tongue.

Blunt nails claw over Naegi’s back, holding him closer, spurring him faster, leaving marks that Naegi is sure will sting in the morning, but it just makes him feel even harder.

“I’m going to come again soon,” he pants into the hot space between their mouths.

“Not yet,” Togami breathes and slots their mouths together again.

Naegi dutifully does his best to hold back his orgasm, keeps rolling his hips in again and again to satisfy the heir that keens and writhes beneath him.

It’s so hard to hold back, hard to keep himself back from the edge of bliss, but he forces himself, pulling away from the kiss to bite the inside of his cheek until it nearly bleeds to keep himself in check. This is for Togami…! All of this, all of it is for him. Naegi can’t be selfish now.

So he keeps the pace up, ignores the twisting, electric heat crackling down his spine, in his stomach, in his heavy, sweaty balls - he tries not to listen to the wet sounds - he tries not to look at the lewd expression drawing itself over Togami’s face - it’s so _much._ It’s so _hot._ He’s going to _die!_

When he finally feels his control fraying and snapping, Togami clamps down like a vice as he comes over his stomach, mouth hanging open and eyes rolling up in an erotic expression that Naegi imprints into his mind. His thrusts become ragged as the tight hole squeezes down around him and he messily kisses Togami’s chest as his hips stutter and he comes deep inside, painting a mess of white.

Naegi thrusts once or twice more as he finishes before he pulls out, a trail of come leaking out of the red and abused hole that clenches around the emptiness he leaves.

“Togami…”

The heir takes a moment to recover, flushed chest heaving as he calms himself, finally sitting up with a small amount of difficulty. “You were bigger than I expected,” he says, almost with distaste. “It will be hard to sit properly tomorrow.”

Naegi isn’t sure if that’s an insult or a compliment. He’s finding that most of Togami’s statements are like that - backhanded.

“Um… are you okay?”

Togami gives him a haughty look, ruined by his reddened and sweaty face and by the drool still lingering down his chin. “Naturally. This is nothing that an heir of the Togami family can’t handle.”

Naegi can’t help but smile at that. “Okay. Is there anything you want me to do?”

The answer isn’t exactly what he wants to hear. “Get dressed and go back to your own room.”

“O-Oh…”

For just a moment, Togami seems to feel at least a little bit of mercy for him, and explains, “If someone sees us both exiting my room in the morning, it will cause more trouble and questions than I care to deal with. I was…” Togami’s face flushes and he looks away. “... _pleased_ by your performance, if that’s your concern. Don’t expect this to be the last.”

“I wasn’t really worried if you liked it or not,” Naegi says brazenly. Togami’s head swivels back to him with an affronted expression and he hurriedly continues, “I-I mean I could tell! You looked like you were enjoying it so much, I was happy I could bring you so many good feelings…”

That doesn’t seem to be the right response as Togami scowls at him. “Don’t ever presume to know what I feel!”

“But, Togami… When it’s something like this -” Naegi motions to the evidence of sex “- I don’t think it’s that presumptuous to think I can tell. It’s okay! I’m just… I’m just happy. I’m happy you trusted me with this.”

Togami seems speechless at that.

Naegi doesn’t need him to say anything though. He just smiles at the heir and gets up, fetching the clothing he’d tossed aside earlier, pausing when his hand hovers over the black pair of almost-panties that had landed perfectly over his wet shirt. He peeks over his shoulder and finds Togami turned away as he fishes for his glasses that had been hidden somewhere in the sheets.

He licks his lips nervously and, before he can properly think it through, quickly pockets the pair of underwear before tugging his shirt on.

“O-Okay, Togami,” Naegi says, grabbing his hoodie and jacket, “I’m going now.”

Togami irritably waves him away, finally snatching his glasses out of the sheets.

With that, Naegi slinks out of the room, one hand firmly shoved into his pocket and gripped around the sleek, silky pair of black underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Y'know, I'm starting to wonder if I just really like bullying Naegi. I'm considering writing more of this duo as well. Naegi in a maid outfit...... <3


End file.
